The Only Exception
by xAkemihime
Summary: As pessoas não costumavam mostrar interesse nele, muito menos se preocupar com seu bem estar e jeito de ser. Mas ela era diferente. Ela era a única exceção. — GaaIno


Naruto não me pertence.

Essa história é Universo Alternativo e eu fiz de presente para uma amiga em uma brincadeira de amigo secreto lá do facebook, daí como gostei do resultado quis postar aqui também pra vocês :3

O casal principal é GaaIno, mas contém alguns casais secundários perdidos aí pela história (cof cof ShikaTema).

Ah e eu fiz para o Valentine's Day hihi - apesar de não ter nada especial de namorados na fic, enfim.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_You are the only exception..._

§

**14 de fevereiro de 2015, 18h30min.**

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem feito que deixava pequenos fios dourados escaparem, dando um ar mais angelical a mulher. Ela agora estava postada em frente ao espelho, com os olhos azuis brilhando e entregando o quanto a loira estava ansiosa pelo evento que logo aconteceria naquela noite.

— Você está linda. — Sakura balbuciou, olhando o reflexo da garota pelo espelho. Ino esboçou um sorriso nervoso enquanto examinava o enorme vestido branco que trajava. Ele era justo, o que evidenciava ainda mais suas curvas, combinando com um decote na medida certa, deixando-a com um ar bastante sensual.

Ino estava mesmo linda.

Nada mais justo para o dia mais importante de sua vida. O dia do seu casamento.

— Trate de cuidar bem do meu irmão, Yamanaka. — Ino rolou os olhos, rindo baixinho com o comentário de Temari que estava logo atrás dela. Era irônico a loira dizer aquilo, visto que Ino tinha falado aquelas exatas palavras para a Sabaku quando esta se casava com seu melhor amigo, Shikamaru.

— Ainda não acredito que estão mesmo se casando. — Sakura suspirou, sorrindo. — Você tem que me agradecer, sabe disso não é?

— Ah é? E por que eu deveria?

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Oras, se não fosse por mim, vocês nunca teriam se aproximado tanto.

— Ah, por favor... a única coisa que você fez foi me deixar sozinha naquele dia. — Ino disse, tentando fingir ressentimento.

— Só eu que não sei dessa história direito? — Temari se pronunciou. — Sempre quis saber de Gaara como vocês se aproximaram mais, mas ele se recusou a me falar, me mandando cuidar da minha vida.

Ino sorriu. Aquilo certamente era algo que o ruivo falaria, ele não gostava de contar para as pessoas sobre seu relacionamento, nem mesmo para os mais próximos como seus irmãos (que certamente causariam um falatório sem fim na cabeça de Gaara).

Mas por sorte de Temari, a Yamanaka adorava sentar e contar uma boa história. Além do mais ela se lembrava bem daquele dia. Do dia que finalmente pode conhecer mais sobre Sabaku no Gaara. A loira sorriu nostálgica, deixando que as memórias invadissem a sua mente enquanto começava a falar.

§

**Cinco anos atrás...**

Ino gostaria muito de saber onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou em sair com Sakura naquela noite de sábado.

A rosada a havia chamado para conhecer o novo parque que inaugurara há alguns dias atrás, e que por conta dos estudos no colégio, só agora que o final de semana chegara que elas finalmente conseguiram algum tempo para ir e se divertir.

Ela não via nenhum problema em sair com sua melhor amiga, claro. O problema em si é que Sakura não estava _sozinha_. Ela tinha mesmo que chamar o intruso (e gostoso) do namorado dela para ir junto? O que a sua amiga tinha na cabeça?

"_Tem uma testa do tamanho do mundo e nada de cérebro..."._

Ino pensou amargurada, enquanto terminava de se arrumar, olhando para o espelho com uma expressão azeda.

Ela pensou em desistir em cima da hora, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria, já que Sakura garantiu que passaria ali para buscá-la. A rosada sabia ser bem insistente quando queria.

— Preparada para ficar de vela, Ino? — A Yamanaka perguntou para si mesma em voz alta enquanto admirava seu reflexo no espelho, e embora não esperasse uma resposta, ela veio mesmo assim.

— Você não vai ficar de vela! — A voz fina de Sakura no batente da porta de seu quarto chamou a sua atenção.

— Quem te deixou entrar?

— Sua mãe. — Sakura rolou os olhos, se sentando na cama da amiga. — E voltando ao assunto, você não vai ficar de vela. Algumas pessoas do colégio também vão estar lá, a Hinata, o Naruto... — Ela começou a listar, fazendo Ino bufar alto.

— Por favor, o Naruto é um idiota, e só basta a Hinata respirar o mesmo ar que ele que a coitada já fica tímida e ameaçando desmaiar. — Ino dizia de forma amarga. Talvez ela estivesse com um pouquinho de ciúmes de Sakura, a verdade é que queria sair com a amiga e mais ninguém. Estava se sentindo um pouco sozinha e deixada de lado depois que a Haruno finalmente se entendeu com Sasuke.

Sakura mordeu os lábios de forma pensativa.

— Bem... Então que tal o Shikamaru e o Chouji? Eles devem ir!

— Chouji está no hospital, aparentemente comeu algo estragado, eu não sei. — deu de ombros, ele sempre estava no hospital afinal — E francamente, Shikamaru desde que conheceu aquela tal de Temari, não sai de perto dela. Está quase igual a você e Sasuke, é meio nojento. — Ino respondeu, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas e saíam da casa dela, rumo ao parque de diversões. Ela não estava satisfeita com a situação ainda, mas não havia o que fazer.

— Ei, o que quer dizer com isso?! — Sakura exclamou, contrariada.

Ino arqueou o cenho para a amiga, e logo depois colou seus braços às costas, como se estivesse se abraçando, e fez uma expressão estranha, beijando o ar.

— "_Ah Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! Sasuke-kun, eu não sei viver sem você!" _— Ela imitava a voz de Sakura, deixando-a mais fininha e bem irritante.

A rosada corou da cabeça aos pés enquanto algumas pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam para as duas e sussurravam entre si, rindo baixinho enquanto se afastavam.

— Eu não sou assim, sua porca! — Exclamou a outra em alto e bom som.

Ino deu de ombros, sorrindo de forma sarcástica.

— Claro que não, testuda.

As duas foram se provocando durante todo o trajeto até o local. Ino não iria admitir em voz alta, mas sentia falta daquilo. Ela e Sakura eram amigas desde a infância, eram como irmãs. E assim como irmãs, é claro que elas se provocavam e brigavam sem parar, fazia parte, mas no fundo era inegável o carinho que sentiam uma pela outra.

A Yamanaka sabia que era bobeira sentir ciúmes da amiga por agora ela estar em um relacionamento e ter se afastado um pouco, afinal isso era algo natural. Ino mesmo já havia se envolvido com vários caras, então não podia culpar Sakura por estar querendo curtir um pouco o namorado. O que a incomodava era que realmente não queria ficar sozinha àquela noite, se ao menos Tenten fosse...

Ino parou com seus devaneios quando chegaram em frente ao enorme parque de diversões que ocupava uma área bem extensa. Erguendo o olhar para cima, ela podia ver partes de alguns brinquedos, como montanha russa e outros, cruzando o céu, mostrando toda a sua grandiosidade.

O lugar estava bastante cheio, de modo que era até mesmo difícil se movimentar, aparentemente todos tiveram a mesma ideia dela e de Sakura de irem aproveitar o parque durante o fim de semana.

— Sasuke-kun! — Ouviu a amiga ao seu lado gritar e pendurar os braços em torno do pescoço do namorado que acabava de chegar. Junto de Sasuke também vinha Naruto e Gaara.

Ino olhou para o ruivo com o cenho franzido. Ele havia entrando no colégio havia pouco tempo, vindo de um país estrangeiro junto com seus irmãos Temari e Kankuro. Gaara era o mais novo dos três, de modo que era o único que estava na mesma sala que ela e os demais amigos, mas mesmo assim Ino nunca havia falado com o garoto.

Fazendo uma análise rápida, ela concluiu que o achava bastante atraente sim, mas havia algo estranho no ruivo, ele era misterioso e de um modo que a amedrontava um pouco, especialmente no início. Agora já estava mais acostumada, mas mesmo assim a impressão estranha ainda não havia a abandonado por completo. Gaara era diferente dos outros amigos, Ino podia sentir.

Aparentemente nem todos achavam isso, especialmente Naruto que rapidamente se afeiçoou ao Sabaku. Naruto sempre fazia amizade com os garotos mais sérios do colégio, chegava a ser até engraçado visto que sua personalidade não tinha nada a ver com a dos amigos. Primeiro Sasuke, depois Neji... e agora Gaara.

§

**14 de fevereiro de 2015, 18h50min.**

— Espera, você achava meu irmão estranho? — Temari arqueou o cenho, achando graça da situação.

— Não venha me culpar, ele era estranho mesmo! — Ino levantou as mãos em protesto. — Inclusive, você também era. E nem me deixe falar do Kankuro!

Temari sorriu de forma debochada.

— Também tinha medo de mim, Yamanaka?

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Desvencilhou da pergunta rapidamente, retomando o ar nostálgico. — Bem, continuando...

§

— Onde estão os outros? — Ino perguntou, olhando a volta a procura de Hinata ou Tenten.

— Já estão vindo! — Naruto disse, para depois erguer os braços para cima e balançar de forma exagerada enquanto gritava na maior altura: — Hinata-chan, estamos aqui!

Pobre Hyuuga, assim que ouviu a voz de Naruto a chamando imediatamente atingiu uma coloração extremamente avermelhada em sua face, indo de encontro a eles com a cabeça abaixada, evitando o contato visual com o loiro hiperativo que nem ao menos se dava conta das reações que causava na garota.

Ao lado de Hinata estavam Tenten, Neji e Lee. Este último parecendo extremamente empolgado, como era de costume.

— Oi amigos, preparados para gastar muito fogo da juventude? — Perguntou animadamente, levantando o polegar e sorrindo.

Ino rolou os olhos, sendo acompanhada por praticamente todos, com exceção de Naruto que também levantou o polegar em resposta.

— Com certeza! — Ele exclamou — Certo, vamos para a montanha russa, dattebayo! — E dito isto, pegou no pulso de Hinata, arrastando-a consigo enquanto dizia "você tem que ir também Hinata-chan, isso é muito legal!". Ino realmente sentia pena da garota, mas também ninguém a mandou gostar de um tapado como o Naruto.

E vendo Hinata se distanciando daquela forma, Neji rapidamente agiu como o primo protetor (e irritante, ao ver da Yamanaka), saindo atrás do Uzumaki e da morena, com clara preocupação. Bem, dessa vez Ino nem poderia culpá-lo. Hinata em uma montanha russa com Naruto? Aquilo certamente mataria a Hyuuga.

— Ei Neji, espera! — Tenten chamou o garoto, bufando quando viu que ele já não a ouvia, e logo correndo até seu encontro, se misturando em meio a multidão de pessoas.

— Tenten... — Ino murmurou amargurada. Ótimo, a única amiga que não era estranha a havia abandonado para ir atrás do amor platônico não correspondido dela. Francamente, a Yamanaka tinha urgentemente que arrumar mais amigas. Ou um namorado. Não estava fácil para ela ultimamente.

Aquele dia só estava piorando, definitivamente Ino não deveria ter saído de casa. Ela se virou para Sakura com a intenção de lhe dar um olhar azedo, mas só encontrou o espaço vazio ao seu lado. A rosada e Sasuke havia os abandonado sem que ninguém percebesse, malditos!

"_Se eu encontrar aquela testuda, ela vai se arrepender de ter me forçado a vir aqui"._

Pensava claramente mal humorada, acrescentando notas de reclamação (com bastante xingamento) para quando encontrasse com a amiga.

Mas ela ainda não estava sozinha. Ino olhou para o lado aonde Lee observava tudo a sua volta com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

Ah não, Ino preferia estar sozinha (ou morta) do que ter aquele garoto como companhia. Já pensou se algum conhecido a avistasse andando com ele?! De jeito nenhum a loira admitiria alguém achar que estão juntos.

Definitivamente até a morte era uma opção muito mais agradável do que aquilo.

— Ah... Lee-kun? — chamou o garoto que imediatamente a olhou. Ah aquelas sobrancelhas eram gigantes. — Você não deveria ir para algum lugar? — Perguntou tentando soar educada, mas deixando a mensagem clara que ela não queria a sua companhia.

Mas pelo visto Lee não havia captado sua intenção.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Ino-san. — ele respondeu, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Assustador. — Um dos valiosos ensinamentos de Gai-sensei é que nunca devo deixar uma dama desacompanhada!

Ótimo. Uma lição perfeita que foi passada justo para o cara errado.

— Ah, mas não se preocupe com isso porque... — ela enrolou, olhando a volta, até que viu Gaara ainda parado ali perto acabando de conversar com alguém no telefone. Perfeito. — Porque o Gaara está aqui comigo, não é mesmo? — Ino se postou ao lado do ruivo que arqueou o cenho, estranhando a aproximação repentina, alheio a conversa dos dois.

Lee olhou de uma Ino com um sorriso forçado para um Gaara perdido e logo depois se pronunciou:

— Bem, se está acompanhada então eu posso gastar livremente o meu fogo da juventude em todos esses brinquedos! — Disse de forma determinada, com os olhos brilhando.

Ino suspirou aliviada quando viu o garoto logo se distanciar dela.

E então aconteceu o que ela havia imaginado: estava sozinha.

Bom, não exatamente sozinha, mas visto que Gaara ao seu lado não era exatamente o homem mais sociável do mundo... então é, Ino estava sozinha.

Ela olhou para os lados, pensando no que fazer a seguir, cogitando bem a possibilidade de dar meia volta e ir para o aconchego de sua casa, visto que estava claro que não conseguiria se divertir mais ali com os amigos.

Ino até pensou em seguir para a fila da montanha russa, aonde Naruto se encontrava junto com Hinata e os outros. Mas rapidamente desistiu da ideia vendo que acabaria sobrando de qualquer jeito. E se tinha uma coisa pior do que ficar sozinha, isto era ficar de vela para dois casais.

— Vamos.

E então antes que sequer pudesse dar um passo com a intenção de realmente voltar para sua casa, a voz de Gaara a sobressaltou, fazendo-a olhar surpresa para o garoto.

— O que?

— Você não pretende ficar parada aqui o tempo todo, não é? — O tom seco em sua voz dizia que não esperava por uma resposta. — Vamos.

E Ino não soube exatamente o porquê, mas acabou seguindo o Sabaku enquanto ele passava pelas pessoas, indo em direção a um brinquedo qualquer.

Somente quando já se encontravam na fila foi que a loira viu que estavam entrando na enorme roda gigante do parque.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, olhando em volta enquanto imaginava a cena dela e de Gaara sentados lado a lado naquele brinquedo. Era estranho pensar naquilo, visto que não eram nem amigos ou algo do tipo.

— Ei, aquele não é o Shikamaru e a Temari? — Indagou, despertando de seus devaneios quando viu ao longe um garoto com a cara preguiçosa e seus cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Ela reconheceria o amigo em qualquer lugar.

— Pelo visto sim. — Gaara respondeu, parecendo não se importar muito ao ver a irmã praticamente se engolindo junto com o namorado mais a frente, próximos a uma barraca de cachorro quente.

— Nossa, eles deveriam arrumar logo um motel! — Ino reclamou, virando o rosto. Não estava a fim de ficar presenciando os amassos de seus amigos. Mas ver o moreno a lembrou que mais um amigo a havia deixado sozinha naquela noite.

Nara Shikamaru. Perfeito, mais um nome para sua lista negra – que só estava crescendo cada vez mais naquele dia, por sinal.

Mas logo Ino cessou suas reclamações interiores sobre o Nara quando finalmente subiu na roda gigante, sentando-se bem próxima de Gaara em uma cadeira.

O brinquedo então começou a girar, impulsionando-os cada vez mais para o alto, dando ao casal uma vista de tirar o fôlego de toda a cidade de Tóquio. Era possível visualizar ao longe vários pontos brilhantes das casas e prédios, iluminando toda a escuridão que a noite proporcionava.

Apesar de a vista ser perfeita, Ino estava seriamente incomodada com aquela situação em que se encontrava. Ela não tinha absolutamente nada contra Gaara, é claro, nem tinha motivos para ter. Mas nunca foi muito próxima do garoto, além de todo aquele papo dele ser estranho (mas graças a Deus não era estranho ao nível "Rock Lee").

E o Sabaku sentia os olhos da garota sobre si, mas não dizia nada, algo que pareceu incomodar profundamente Ino que sempre era uma pessoa que adorava conversar e detestava o silêncio, especialmente aquele que estava crescendo entre eles.

— Por que você é sempre tão calado? — Ela não aguentou mais, quebrando o silêncio logo com aquele tipo de pergunta. Não era exatamente o que Ino queria perguntar, mas aquilo serviria, embora talvez tenha soado um pouco indelicado de sua parte.

Ela queria mesmo era descobrir porque ele era daquele jeito, com aquela personalidade tão distante, como se uma muralha o envolvesse. Uma muralha enorme e muito mais protegida do que até mesmo a que Sasuke tinha (o Uchiha era frio, mas Ino via como ele se soltava consideravelmente diante da presença de Naruto e Sakura, embora ainda fosse um tanto rabugento).

Gaara não disse nada por um longo período de tempo, apreciando a vista que o lugar proporcionava.

— Eu não sei lidar muito bem com as pessoas a minha volta, só isso. — E quando Ino já desistia de esperar por uma resposta, ela finalmente veio, deixando-a ainda mais curiosa a respeito do ruivo.

A Yamanaka o olhou como se o analisasse. Ele definitivamente era estranho, mas pela primeira vez Ino não sentia como se aquilo fosse exatamente algo ruim. Gaara era mais como um garoto envolto de segredos e mistérios. Um garoto que tinha um olhar perdido e – ela arriscava dizer – triste. E perceber esse tipo de coisa a incomodou o bastante para querer conhecê-lo mais a fundo, querer descobrir o porquê de ele ser assim.

Ino não sabia exatamente porque havia pensado naquilo tudo, mas Gaara despertou seu interesse.

— Bem, por que não tenta? — disse em um tom ameno e receptivo, dando-lhe um leve empurrão com o braço. — Nem todos à sua volta são maus, existem boas pessoas por aí. — Piscou de leve em uma referência a si mesma.

— Sei que existem. Não foi isso que quis dizer. — Foi o que ele respondeu sem ao menos fita-la, de forma bastante vaga o que deixou Ino de certa forma confusa.

Mas, bem, tudo o que envolvia Sabaku no Gaara a deixava confusa naquele momento. E isso só a fazia insistir ainda mais em querer desvendá-lo. Ino sempre foi boa em "ler" as pessoas, alguns amigos, como Sakura, por exemplo, até brincavam falando que a Yamanaka lia mentes.

Bem, se ela soubesse ler mentes, certamente não estaria naquele dilema envolvendo Gaara.

— Então o que quer dizer? Que você que não é bom para as pessoas? — Ela perguntou em tom brincalhão para o ruivo.

Porém desta vez ele não respondeu. O silêncio logo se apoderou dos dois e o humor de Ino que havia amenizado, voltara a piorar. A falta de respostas de Gaara a deixou pensativa.

Será que ele se achava ruim para as outras pessoas? Por que pensar algo do tipo era no mínimo bem triste, para não dizer pior. Certo que ela não conhecia muito bem o Sabaku, mas ele não parecia má pessoa.

"_Bem, considerando que foi o único que não me abandonou nessa droga de noite, ele certamente é melhor do que todos os meus amigos juntos"._

Pensou de forma amarga. Ela ainda não havia se esquecido disso.

Mas independente de Gaara a estar acompanhando ou não, o garoto não parecia ser alguém de índole ruim. Tudo bem que assim que o viu pela primeira vez Ino teve um pouco de medo dele, afinal Gaara realmente parecia assustador e intimidante. Mas depois de um tempo aquela impressão passou. E vê-lo se tornando amigo de Naruto apenas fez com que a imagem do ruivo melhorasse de forma considerável para ela.

Agora ali, conversando com ele, Ino tinha absoluta certeza de que Gaara não era quem ele imaginava que era. A Yamanaka não sabia de seu passado, mas poderia dizer com convicção de que naquele momento Sabaku no Gaara era uma pessoa boa. Talvez não muito sociável, bastante calado e seco, mas ainda assim uma pessoa boa.

— Sabe, você deveria acreditar mais em si mesmo. — Ino finalmente falou, erguendo sua mão e tocando na de Gaara, deixando-o um pouco surpreso, embora não demonstrasse. A mão do garoto era fria, enquanto a sua estava quente e um pouco suada, prova do nervosismo, e apesar do contato com a pele de Gaara ter sido estranho, ela não soltou sua mão da dele, apertando de leve, passando confiança e quem sabe algo a mais. — Não sei o que aconteceu na sua vida antes de você chegar aqui na cidade, mas você é uma boa pessoa. Só precisa aprender a falar mais.

Sorriu para o ruivo que estava surpreso e de certa forma constrangido ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vendo como aquela estranha garota se importava com ele. Gaara desviou seus olhos dos dela, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentia realmente confuso. Não entendia porque Ino se mostrou tão preocupada e interessada nele assim, mas tinha que confessar que não era tão desagradável assim.

Um calor aqueceu seu peito ao ver o sorriso da loira voltado para ele. Gaara decididamente não estava acostumado com as pessoas se preocupando com seu estado. No máximo isso acontecia através de seus irmãos e recentemente Naruto. Mas Ino era somente uma conhecida até poucas horas atrás, ele mal sabia o nome dela, aliás. Mas não pode deixar de admitir que apesar de não esperar por aquilo, havia apreciado o gesto da loira. Ela era diferente.

Bem, Ino se importava com ele. O suficiente para que depois daquele dia, voltasse a se encontrar muitas outras vezes somente com o ruivo, criando um laço cada vez mais forte entre eles.

§

**14 de fevereiro de 2015, 19h20min**

— Não demorou muito para começarmos a namorar depois daquele dia. — Ino disse, radiante ao se lembrar de como ficara quando conheceu Gaara mais a fundo.

Ela nunca se esqueceria daquele dia.

Temari, Sakura e Tenten (esta última que havia chegado ao meio da conversa) também sorriam para a garota, assim como Hinata que era mais sensível dentre elas e tinha até lágrimas nos olhos.

— Viu agora porque deve me agradecer? — Sakura logo falou, cheia de si.

Contudo, antes mesmo que Ino pudesse protestar, ouviram alguém batendo à porta e logo Shikamaru apareceu diante delas, vestido em um terno elegante.

— Vocês por acaso estão vendo que horas são? — Reclamou ele, depois se virando para Temari. — Gaara já está te esperando para entrar no altar. — A mulher se levantou de forma apressada, visto que como ela e os irmãos não tinham uma mãe viva, Temari quem entraria ao lado do Sabaku mais novo na cerimônia.

Assim que Shikamaru e Temari saíram, Ino suspirou, sentindo a ansiedade lhe atingir. Ela deu uma última checada em seu visual no espelho, conferindo se a maquiagem estava certa, assim como se seu cabelo continuava arrumado.

— Vamos. — Disse por fim para Sakura e as outras amigas que sorriram para ela.

Finalmente se casaria com Gaara. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz com aquilo.

Depois daquele dia no parque, Ino enfim descobriu que Sabaku no Gaara era muito mais do que ela pensava. Ele não somente se mostrara um ser humano de bom coração, como alguém que havia passado muita coisa. Sua vida lhe ensinou a ser do jeito que era, com a personalidade introspectiva e seca, mas com o tempo Ino foi mostrando para Gaara que não havia necessidade de se esconder atrás de camadas e camadas de amargura. Havia pessoas que se importavam com ele. Havia pessoas que o amavam. E ela estava disposta a prová-lo sobre tudo isso.

* * *

Aeeee espero que tenham gostado! E se você leu isso tudo, não custa nada dizer o que achou na caixinha do review logo abaixo né? Vamos lá!


End file.
